Glee does Disney
by Tibbins
Summary: The title pretty much says it all, Glee has a competition involving Disney songs. Who will win? What will they sing? And what will that tell us? Puck/Kurt slash
1. The Competition

**Hey guys :D I haven't written a Glee fic in a while although the theme for this has been in my head for a long time. **

**Set before Blaine in season 2 or just season 2 without Blaine because I love Puck/Kurt even though Klaine is adorable**

**I don't own Glee or Disney which is a shame because I love them both so much!**

**I hope you enjoy ^.^**

**This chapter will go to my first reviewer ;)**

'Disney!' Will Schuster announced as soon as he walked into the choir room. All heads turned in his direction and the reactions were immediate

'Love it!' Squealed the girls, the guys with girlfriends in glee said nothing (who were ALL the guys with girlfriends … maybe the glee club really needed to start dating outside themselves), the single guys groaned ... but only to save status

'Dude …' said Puck before he was interrupted by his (very excited) boyfriend

'Disney is my childhood!' cried Kurt in wonder, eyes shining

'Good' laughed Mr Schue, 'because Disney is the project this week' he waited until the gasps and hand flapping subsided before continuing with a broad grin, he was sure they were going to love this 'and it's a competition!'

Chaos reigned for at least ten minutes.

'Okay' said Mr Schue, when the glee kids had settled down as well as they could (Kurt still seemed to be vibrating) 'It's going to go like this. You pair up -'

'WHAT!?' Shrieked Rachel 'No solos?' Will sighed

'Let me finish Rachel' he said with a roll of his eyes. Rachel sat back and sulked

'Right, so. There will be three rounds.' He labelled the numbers on the board 'First round, Duets, where you pair up and sing to each other, not the audience. Tell us something about your relationship, and before you ask, no, it doesn't have to be romantic' there was an audible sigh from the single members of the group. 'The best two duets will then move on to round two.' he paused for breath and wrote down round one on the board. 'Round two is singing to a person of your choice, but it can't be your previous duet partner. The key word for this week is _expression. _You need to show your emotions in your singing, so picture someone, pick a song and sing it to them.' He could see the excitement oozing from the group. 'Whoever expresses that person the best will perform round three at the special assembly on Friday.'

There were some squeals and some groans at this. Finn and Kurt looked nervous at having to perform in front of the student body that hated them.

'Mr Schue?' Finn raised a hand awkwardly 'What type of song do we need for round three ?' Will pointed at the tall teen with his pen

'You' he answered. Finn's expression turned confused … for a change

'What do you mean?'

'The third Disney song is to express _yourself _to the rest of the school.' he made eye contact with them all 'Show them who _you _are.'

Kurt let out a sarcastic chuckle, irritation plain on his features

'They already _know_ who I am Mr Schue. I have the bruises to prove it' If Will was surprised by the look Puck shot the counter-tenor, he didn't show it.

'What do you mean Kurt? Are the jocks picking on you again?' he asked 'I thought that had stopped now!'

'Kurt baby if someone is giving you bruises I'll cut them' Mercedes said worriedly; Puck flexed his knuckles in agreement.

'Just say the word Hummel and Sylvester will have them out of the school faster than they can say 'Cheerio'' Santana promised. Kurt's eyebrow slid upwards and he raised his hands in a placating gesture as he stood to face them.

'As touched as I am with your _chivalrous_ protectiveness, you can put your fists away; I was merely being melodramatic' Puck grumbled but shoved his hands back in his pockets. Mercedes sat back down pouting; Santana rolled her eyes and insulted someone in Spanish, probably hoping that the group wouldn't notice that she had cared for a second there.

'Right' said Will, not really wanting to push Kurt into saying anything. 'So, divide into pairs and we'll hear you over next week.' Puck naturally gravitated towards Kurt who smiled at him, Finn and Rachel were obviously going to sing together, along with Brittany and Santana and Mike and Tina, Artie and Sam and Mercedes and Quinn made the last two pairs and everyone was in deep discussion about songs and Disney. Although Puck was less interested than his boyfriend was, Kurt did enough talking for the two of them.

When everyone had decided on their songs for round one, they began to fight over the order, Rachel insisted that her and Finn go first and Puck was fighting for last with Artie. But once everything had been settled, the Glee club began to disperse, Finn, Rachel, Puck and Kurt drove back to the Hud-mel household while the others found their own places to practice.  
That night, after Puck had left, Kurt curled up in his bed and stared at the clock. He hadn't told Puck what he planned to do for round two if they got that far. Or round three if he somehow managed to win. He decided that he didn't need to worry about it, Rachel Berry might be a huge pain in the ass sometimes but she was an amazing singer; of course she was going to win. He was almost relieved at that thought, although he was strangely sad too. He wondered how everyone would have looked at him after he sang, whether it would change anything at all.

That night, he dreamed of performing.

**So... what do you think?**

**I'm gonna have a hard time coming up with all the Disney songs for everyone to sing so some ideas will be helpful although I do have plans for a few of them. I'll figure it out eventually :P**

**Please let me know your opinions on this, whether or not you like it or want me to continue.**

**Love you all**

**Love Tibbins xx**


	2. Rachel and Finn - Round 1

**So here we are again ... a very quick update if I do say so myself :P**

**my first chapter (and this one as she was my only reviewer so far) is Linneagb I'm glad you liked it :D**

**I don't own Glee or Disney or the two would have been merged much sooner**

**BTW! Singing in: **_italics is __Rachel, **Bold italics is Finn**_** and** _Underlined italics is when they sing together_

**Hope you enjoy :D**

Finn and Rachel

Since Rachel always ended up getting her own way, her and Finn were performing first. She brushed out the creases in her dress and straightened Finns shirt. She could tell Finn was nervous so she smiled at him and gave him a quick peck on the lips

'We'll be great' she said 'We practised all night'

'Yeah' Finn agreed with his dopey smile 'I think we kept Kurt awake' Rachel laughed lightly

'He understands the lengths that true artists need to go to' she said primly before grabbing her boyfriends wrist and tugging him into the choir room

'Hello fellow Glee clubbers!' She announced brightly 'Me and Finn are going to _express _our love for each other by singing Love will find a way from The Lion King two!' She beamed and ignored the roll of Kurt's eyes. She signalled to Bruce and waited for the music to start.

'_In a perfect world' _she began, looking to Finn as her somewhat spectacular voice filled the room

_'One we've never known_

_We would never need_

_To face the world alone' _Here she reached out for Finn's hand, who took it and Rachel spun into him, drawing strength from his warmth and solidity as she continued to sing

'_They can have the world_

_We'll create our own' _she spun out again, taking both Finn's hands in hers and singing directly to him

'_I may not be brave, or strong or smart_

_But somewhere in my secret heart_

_I know_

_Love will find a way_

_Anywhere I go, I'm home_

_If you are there beside me _

_Like dark, turning into day_

_Somehow we'll come through_

_Now that I've found you_

_Love will find a way' _Finn then began to walk towards her, and hugged her from behind, he kissed her hair and began to sing, not letting go

'_**I was so afraid**_

_**Now I realise**_

_**Love is never wrong**_

_**And so it never dies'**_Then Finn reached up to caress her cheek

_**'There's a perfect world**_

_**Shining in your eyes' **_Rachel turned and they began to circle each other

_'And if only they could feel it too_

_The happiness, I feel with you they'd know_

_Love will find a way_

_Anywhere we go, we're home_

_If we are there together_

_Like dark, turning into day_

_Somehow we'll come through_

_Now that I've found you_

_Love will find a way'_ They ended by staring into each others' eyes

'_I know love will find a way'_

They beamed at the applause and noise, even without hearing anyone else, Finn knew that Rachel had gotten them to round two. She always did, she was amazing. She knew it too as she squealed and jumped up, latching her arms around his neck, he held her there for a moment, laughing. Then he put her down and guided her to their seats after the clapping began to fade.

'That was fantastic guys' Mr Schue complimented when they sat down, 'That kind of expression is _exactly_ what we're looking for. Great song choice', he then went to the board and crossed of Rachel and Finn to show that they had been. Finn put his arm around Rachel who leaned into him, they were both grinning

'You were right' he whispered to her 'we kicked ass'

'We sure did' she replied, kissing him on the cheek. Finn contemplated how lucky he was to have a girl like Rachel, someone who forgave all of his stupid mistakes and didn't care about his low grades. Finn was an idiot. He knew that, he knew that he wasn't going to be the next Albert Hawkins or a really smart guy in any way, shape or form. But he could sing, and he wasn't a total d-bag which kind of made up for it in his book. Sure he had made a lot of mistakes, that time in Kurt's bedroom being one of them. But he didn't dwell on that now, he was cool with his brothers gayness as he was with Pucks. Of course it had been a huge surprise at first but Puck phrased it in a way that Finn understood, he'd had enough of girls and decided to widen his search, and when he had found Kurt, he locked on and didn't let go. He was glad to see them both happy anyway. And he was really glad that people always seemed to forgive him, no matter how stupid the thing he had done. Mr Schue was still talking about the competition and how everyone would have to work extra hard to top what they had just seen. Rachel was slightly smug in the worried looks that some of the others were exchanging. She had already won. She knew it. She had planned out her other two songs already and was thinking up dance routines and set to go with them. She had always been competitive and she loved to win. She loved knowing that she was the best and she loved the praise she got every time she sang, it was addictive, and it made her feel good about herself, and it made her think that every slushy facial, and cruel name had been worth it to make it to the top. She was going to get to the top if she had to claw her way there; because Rachel Berry was a star.

**So there you are ... can you tell that I don't particularly like Finn or Rachel? I tried to be subtle but that's not really my strong point :P**

**Please let me know what you think :) reviews keep me writing!**

**Love you all**

**Love Tibbins xx**


	3. Mercedes and Quinn - Round 1

**Wow... three chapters in one day xD I'm on a roll :P**

**This one is dedicated to Linwe Ferland :D Thank you for your awesome review ^.^**

**I still don't own anything**

_Italics - Mercedes_

_**Bold italics - Quinn**_

_Underlined italics - together_

**Enjoy :D**

Mercedes and Quinn

'Right!' Mr Schue continued, looking at the next pair on the board 'Up next is Quinn and Mercedes! Come on girls!' The two girls grinned at each other from opposite ends of the room and stood together in one fluid motion, the music started playing and they both '_Oooo_''d as they went down the steps in perfect time, Mercedes began the song

'_You've got a friend in me' _she sang

_**'You've got a friend in me'**_ Quinn took over

'_When the road looks rough ahead_

_and you're miles and miles from your nice warm bed'_ Quinn pointed towards Mercedes with a smile

'_**You just remember what your old pal said'**_

'_Girl you've got a friend in me'_

_**'Yeah you've got a friend in me'**_

_'You've got a friend in me'_

_'You've got a friend in me'_

_'You got troubles' _sang Mercedes

'_**Well, I've got 'em too' **_Quinn finished

_'There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you_

_We stick together and we'll see it through'_

_''Cause you've got a friend in me'_

_**'Yeah, you've got a friend in me'**_

_'Some other folks might be a little bit smarter than I am' _Mercedes grinned as she sang

'_**Bigger and stronger too**__' _sang the tiny cheerleader

_'__Maybe'_

_**'But none of them will ever love you the way I do'**_

_'It's me and you girl' _

Mercedes swung her arm around the cheerleader's shoulders and Quinn put her arm around the diva's waist. They swayed in time to the music and continued to sing to each other

'_And as the years go by_

_Our friendship will never die_

_You're gonna see_

_It's our destiny'_

_'You've got a friend in me'_

_'__**You've got a friend in me'**_

_'You've got a friend in me'_

As their voices faded and the applause started, both girls hugged. They had been through a lot, and Quinn staying at Mercedes' house hadn't been easy to get through. But they had made it work, and they both knew that they would be friends for a very long time to come. Mercedes had been there for Quinn throughout her pregnancy and all that followed and Quinn knew that she owed the girl big time. She knew that if ever Mercedes needed _anything, _then Quinn would do her best to repay that debt and be the best damned friend she could be.

Mercedes had relied on Quinn over the past few months, since she felt her and Kurt slipping further away. She didn't begrudge Kurt his relationship with Puck although she had warned him to be wary. Kurt had countered with the fact that he couldn't get pregnant so no matter what happened between them, Puck couldn't screw with Kurt the way he did with Quinn. Mercedes had laughed but with Finn, Puck, Rachel and Kurt spending so much time together on double dates, she feared that she was losing her lady-fabulous Hummel. She missed him, and she was thankful to Quinn for distracting her with shopping and spa trips. Sometimes Quinn would even bully Kurt into coming too, as if she knew that Mercedes needed time with her favourite gay. Kurt complied with these days happily and it was good for the both of them to get back into old routines. Sometimes, nostalgia was a good thing. Especially when it involved shopping.

Mr Schue showered them with compliments and crossed them off on the board

'That was really good guys, you're going to be very tough to beat!' Quinn and Mercedes looked at each other and high fived. They just might stand a chance of getting to round two. But if they didn't, they knew it wasn't because they weren't good, just that others were better. Neither of them really wanted Broadway as a career, Quinn wanted to continue with cheerleading and Mercedes just loved to sing, she wanted to be the next Beyoncè, and she knew that she could do it. One Glee, Disney competition wouldn't change that. They all knew that Rachel would win. She always did. Either because she was the best or the favourite, or they were just trying to prevent a tantrum it didn't matter, she would win; none of the others really stood a chance at getting to round three.

**So there you go, the last chapter for today I think :P**

**Keep those reviews coming in ^.^ I love to know what you think**

**Love you all **

**Love Tibbins xx**


	4. Mike and Tina - Round 1

**Hey again :D I'm really getting through this fic aren't I? :P **

**Well here's a new chapter anyway ^.^**

**I want to apologise to all of those who have their hopes up about wanting Kurt and Pucks duet, that one is next, I promise ;) **

**I'm dedicating this chapter to Shamrock1100 because her review was awesome :D**

**Again, I own nothing :(**

**_Mike, _**_Tina, __Both_

**Enjoy :D**

Mike and Tina

'Okay guys we have time for one more today and then we'll hear the rest tomorrow' Mr Schue announced 'So, Mike and Tina, you're up' the Asian couple clasped hands and made their way to the front they stood side by side and Tina introduced the song

'Me and Mike decided to sing 'a whole new world' from Aladdin' she said 'we thought that it matched our voices and our ethnicity and we thought that Mulan would just be too cliché, plus there isn't really a good love song in there'

They sat down on the carpet, Tina sat in front of Mike, legs crossed while he knelt behind her. The music started and Mike began to sing

'_**I can show you the world**_

_**Shining, shimmering, splendid**_

_**Tell me princess, now when did **_

_**You last let your heart decide?**_

_**I can open your eyes**_

_**Take you wonder by wonder**_

_**Over, sideways and under **_

_**On a magic carpet ride**_

_**A whole new world**_

_**A new fantastic point of view**_

_**No one to tell us no**_

_**Or where to go**_

_**Or say we're only dreaming'**_

_'A whole new world'_ Tina sang, smiling as Mike took her by the arms and lifted her to stand so that they were swaying, almost Titanic style

_A dazzling place I never knew_

_But when I'm way up here_

_It's crystal clear_

_That now I'm in a_

_Whole new world with you-'_

Mike came in on her song, almost overlapping, just like they did in the movie

_**'Now I'm in a whole new world with you' **_This time Tina interrupted while Mike held his note, he really had come so far in his singing abilities

_'Unbelievable sights_

_Indescribable feeling_

_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling_

_Through an endless diamond sky_

_A whole new world'_

_'__**Don't you dare close your eyes'**_ Mike sang as he gently stroked Tina's cheek

_'A hundred thousand things to see'_

_**'Hold your breath, it gets better'**_

_'I'm like a shooting star_

_I've come so far_

_I can't go back to where I used to be'_

_**'A whole new world'**_

_'Every turn a surprise'_

_**'With new horizons to pursue'**_

_'Every moment red-letter'_ Now their voices merged into one and swelled with feeling

'_I'll chase them anywhere_

_There's time to spare_

_Let me share this_

_Whole new world with you'_

_**'A whole new world'**_

_'A whole new world' _Tina echoed

_**'That's where we'll be'**_

_'That's where we'll be'_

_**'A thrilling chase'**_

_'A wondrous place'_

_'For you and me'_

The music ended and the couples voices faded out. Then they smiled and embraced, and took bows for the applause which they knew was well deserved. They had both worked really hard on that song, and they had performed it flawlessly. It hadn't been as good as Rachel and Finn's though if expression was what Mr Schue was looking for, but they had definitely beaten Mercedes and Quinn. They had poured all their love for each other into that song. The only problem had been the choreography. There were large chunks of the song where only one of them was singing and the music was too slow to do much else but sway. They squeezed hands, hoping that they wouldn't be marked down and would at least make it to round two. Provided none of the other groups gave a better performance then at the moment they were pretty safe.  
Tina rolled her eyes at Puck, who was trying, not-so-subtly, to put his arm around Kurt. The counter-tenor smirked and batted his hand away, Kurt was never really one for PDA, but Puck took advantage when he could. Tina grinned, not worried about that particular pair, although they both had great voices, Kurt wasn't very good at expressing his feeling and Puck always had trouble concentrating. If Kurt could get Puck to actually do anything it would be a miracle, and even then, it wouldn't be a particularly expressive song, no matter how excited Mr lady-fabulous was about Disney.  
As Tina weighed up her competition Mike was also contemplating Kurt and Puck. It was amazing to see just how different Puck had become since going out with Kurt, he was getting better grades, he made less degrading jokes, he was less violent as a rule and watching them together, Puck was actually really sweet. And although Kurt seemed to be exactly the same, he had changed too … just less dramatically. He was stronger now, and yet more vulnerable at the same time. He had really opened up to Puck and Mike sometimes sensed a fear in his friend, usually right after a stupid argument that Puck had started and stormed out but would come to his senses within the minute and beg forgiveness. And Kurt would take him back with a quip, and relief in his eyes. Mike was actually a lot more observant than people gave him credit for. He was happy to be the background guy, he never pushed to be first, he let Tina take the lead and as such, he was rarely noticed, which meant that he could watch. And as he and the rest of the Glee club piled out of the choir room, he was less confident that they would win.

**So there you go! Almost at Kurt/Puck's song ^.^ I have a gooden for them ;)**

**I hope you liked the chapter :D please let me know what you thought ^.^**

**Love you all**

**Love Tibbins xx **


	5. Puck and Kurt - Round 1

**So here you are guys, the chapter you've all been waiting for ;) **

**I haven't had any new reviews so I dedicate this chapter to myself! Muahahaha**

**I think that this song really suits them, what do you think?**

**Ownage of these things would be a great Christmas present ;)**

****_Kurt, **Puck,** Both_

**Enjoy :D **

Puck and Kurt

'Are you _sure _this song is a good idea?' Kurt asked for the fiftieth time 'It isn't too … open?' Puck smiled softly down at his boyfriend

'The song is perfect' he said, cupping Kurt's face in one of his tanned hands. Then he leant forward and kissed the boy on the nose '_You_ are perfect' He watched in triumph as Kurt's pale cheeks tinged with pink

'Besides' Puck continued with all the worldly wisdom he could muster 'Mr Schue wants open, he wants emotion and expression and all that stuff'' he could still see the fear in the counter-tenor's blue/green eyes. Kurt didn't like opening up. He hated showing weakness. It was too deeply ingrained in him to be an ice bitch queen, keep the world at a distance. It had taken a long time for Puck to get inside those cold walls, longer than he expected, and he had even taken their past into account. But when he did he saw just how frightened the boy was. He was terrified of losing people that mattered to him which was why the only time Puck had seen Kurt cry before they got together was when he sang 'I wanna hold your hand' which is pretty much the only real performance Kurt had done. Puck was going to change that today. Despite what people would think, Puck had actually chosen the song. They had spent the entire first night watching Disney movies and the entire second night trying to persuade Kurt to go with him on this particular song. Eventually, he agreed, but only because, Puck got Burt involved, who also thought it would be a good idea to show McKinley some of the real Kurt Hummel. Puck didn't care if they didn't make it past the first round, but he was going to do his best to make it happen for Kurt's sake. He didn't say much but this competition really meant a lot to him. Puck wasn't exactly sure why, but he wasn't going to question it. If it made Kurt happy, he would try.

As Glee drew nearer, Kurt got more and more jumpy about the song choice. He should have insisted on a safer song like Quinn and Mercedes had done. He wasn't sure he was ready to reveal his private feelings, even if it was just to Glee club. It had taken over a month of persuasion for Kurt to actually allow Noah to hold his hand in the choir room, and in the corridors it was a big no-no.

But Noah was by his side all day, allowing Kurt to subtly lean into him and lend him strength.

When the time finally came and Puck and Kurt were stood awkwardly at the front, Noah whispered

'You can do this' in his ear. Kurt took a deep breath and smiled. After all, it's not like they'd win.

But when the music started to play, the choir room melted away, and Kurt remembered his and Noah's entire relationship in less than a second, and he was so filled with emotion as he listened to the notes and remembered practising it and all the laughter that had ensued, and even how the lyrics perfectly described them, he began to sing, and he forgot everything but Noah.

_'All those days_

_Watching from the windows_

_All those years_

_Outside, looking in_

_All that time_

_Never really knowing just_

_How blind I've been_

_Now I'm here_

_Blinking in the starlight_

_Now I'm here_

_Suddenly, I see_

_Standing here_

_It's oh, so clear_

_I'm where I'm meant to be' _

Kurt didn't look away from Noah's chocolate brown eyes, they were filled with pride and promise and love. Kurt smiled at him, a secret, real smile, one he usually reserved for when they were alone. But that was how he felt now. He forgot about the competition and the audience, and he concentrated on Noah

_'And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the fog has lifted_

_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the sky is new_

_And it's warm and real and bright_

_And the world has somehow shifted_

_All at once_

_Everything looks different_

_Now that I see you'_

Kurt stopped singing to wait for Noah's reply and although he knew the words that were coming off by heart, he was hearing the significance in them for the first time

_**'All those days**_

_**Chasing down a daydream**_

_**All those years**_

_**Living in a blur**_

_**All that time**_

_**Never truly seeing things**_

_**The way they were**_

_**Now he's here**_

_**Shining in the starlight**_

_**Now he's here**_

_**Suddenly I know**_

_**If he's here**_

_**It's crystal clear**_

_**I'm where I'm meant to go'**_

Puck meant every one of the lyrics he sang. He had never expected to fall in love for his former victim. But he had, and deeply. He admired Kurt's strength, his ability to mask his feelings, his voice, his hair, his cute button nose, his unpronounceable clothes and his sharp wit. He wasn't ever going to let Kurt go, because with Kurt, he had found a home, unbroken and real.

_'And at last I see the light'_

_**'And it's like the fog has lifted'**_

_'And at last I see the light'_

_'And it's like the sky is new'_

_'And it's warm and real and bright_

_And the world has somehow shifted_

_All at once_

_Everything is different_

_Now that I see you_

_Now that I, see you'_

Kurt was shaken out of his trance by Noah laughing and pulling Kurt to him and the sudden noise and cheering and clapping that he heard. He laughed too, an embarrassed, breathy laugh, he could feel himself going red. When Noah pulled back Kurt looked at him

'We did it' he said, eyes shining

'No' grinned Noah, 'you did it'

**So what do you think? Did you like it? Was it cute?**

**Please review people, you keep me going**

**Love you all**

**Love Tibbins xx**


	6. Artie and Sam - Round 1

**Hey guys, sorry about the delay but I'm really ill at the moment plus it took me forever to find a song that would work**

**Disclaimer**

**Dedicated to Sabaku no Sable**

**Please enjoy ^.^**

Artie and Sam

'Wow' said Artie to Sam after Kurt and Puck had taken their seats

'Dude, we can't top that' said the blonde

'Whatever man, it's not like either of us are going to get past Rachel anyway'

Mr Schue was still speechless. He recovered himself after a minute or so

'Guys, that was amazing! You're obviously so in touch with your emotions. That was _exactly_ the kind of thing that we need in here. Well done!' He crossed them off the board. 'Right, so, Sam and Artie, come on up!'

Artie wheeled to the front with Sam beside him knowing that they had lost before they started. There was no way that they could compare to what they had just seen.

_**'There isn't much I haven't shared**_

_**With you along the road**_

_**And through it all, there'd always be**_

_**Tomorrow's episode' **_Artie wheeled around Sam in a circle as he sang, and then spun away

_'Suddenly that isn't true_

_There's another avenue_

_Beckoning, the great divide_

_Ask no questions, take no side'_

_**'Who's to say who's right or wrong**_

_**Who's course is braver run**_

_**All I know is all we had**_

_**Is over, said and done'**_

_'Friends never say goodbye'_

**'Never say goodbye'**

_**'Friends never say goodbye'**_

_'Never say goodbye_

_'Friends never say goodbye_

_Never say goodbye_

_Never say goodbye'_

Artie and Sam smiled and bowed, knowing that they weren't going through but had enjoyed the performance all the same. At least Sam had, Artie was sick of never winning anything when he sang. He was tired of being an average singer. At least in comparison to the likes of Rachel and Kurt, people listened when they sang, and they remembered. But Artie was just a kid in a wheelchair with an okay voice who added diversity to the group. It was why he liked to direct things, that way he could judge others instead of them judging him, he didn't need to worry about his voice or his chair when he was figuring out where other people should go and what they should sing. He wasn't happy about losing but he did concede that he was by no means the best singer in the glee club, but with Rachel winning every competition set before her it never gave the others a chance to prove themselves. Admittedly, he and Sam hadn't worked too hard on the song, they had origionally chosen the same song that Mercedes and Quinn had done, but they went first and so Artie and Sam had had to change songs and choreography and seeing as neither of them really cared about Disney, they'd done a pretty half-assed job. Not to say it was bad, it just lacked in the expression that Mr Schue was looking for. After all, Artie and Sam were hardly close friends, they were both on the football team and they were both in Glee but they had never really clicked. Artie thought that Sam's impressions were stupid and Sam thought that Artie could be a real douche bag so they didn't talk much.

After they retook their places in the audience, awaiting Brittany and Santana's song, they wondered if they had ever actually stood a chance at winning.

**Not my best chapter I know, but remember that I'm really ill :(**

**Please let me know what you think, it's Brittana next :D and I actually know what song to use, yay!**

**Love Tibbins xx**


	7. Santana and Brittany - Round 1

**Hey guys :D Because I actually knew what song to do for these two I actually got the chapter done pretty quick xD**

**The disclaimer still applies of course**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to JasonDragon64, thank you :) I will try to get better before Christmas**

_Brittany_

_**Santana**__  
_

_Together**  
**_

**Enjoy ^.^**

Santana and Brittany

Santana linked her pinky finger with Brittany's and the blonde smiled at her

'Our turn' she whispered. Santana smiled back, a special smile that she reserved only for her girlfriend. The only person who she actually showed that she wasn't an unfeeling bitch all the time. She had been best friends with Brittany for years and even now Santana couldn't couldn't believe how lucky she was. Brittany was different, people mistook her for stupid but she wasn't, not really. Brittany saw the world in a way that no one else did, she didn't judge anyone and she loved everyone, she saw the good in everything and she was still very much a child in her beliefs, she had never grown up, never hardened her heart at most teenagers in high school did, she had never lost her innocence and fierce belief and Santana admired that so much; someone who had no innocence left got a little back in Brittany. They were good for each other. Santana held Brittany back when she got an idea into her head that Lord Tubbington could fly or that her wishes would come true if she didn't sleep for a week. Santana talked her out of these things whist still protecting her beliefs, saving her from later harm. And in return Brittany was slowly teaching Santana not to care what others thought of her. That she could be nice in public and no one would think any less of her, and Santana could feel herself changing. She was more patient and accepting than she used to be and she began to care about the glee club and show it. And she counted herself lucky that Brittany was always there at the end of the day.

After they were called, they rose and walked to the front. Brittany said that she had prepared a little introduction speech so Santana stood back patiently and waited for the music, watching her girlfriend speak with the belief she had in so many things

'Hello Glee club' she began with a smile 'I would like to let you know that Santana and I chose a song from Lilo and Stitch because for me, that Disney film answered a lot of my childhood questions, like what happened to blue dogs and what to call my spoon collection' Santana sent a glare around the other glee clubbers, daring them to say something, they got the message and remained silent 'So here we are, and because we are both super-talented, we know that if we don't win, it's because we're better than all of you and this room just can't handle our combined awesome' again, no one spoke, but there were a couple of exchanged glances of which Brittany took no notice. Then she stood back, next to Santana and signalled the music.

_'Ooh, ooh, ooh'_

_**'Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh'**_

_'Wise men say_

_Only fools rush in_

_But I can't help_

_Falling in love with you'_

_**'Should I stay?**_

_**Would it be a sin?**_

_**If I can't help**_

_**Falling in love with you'**_

_'Like a river flows_

_to the sea'_

_**'So it goes**_

_**Some things are meant to be'**_

_'Some things are meant to be'_

_**'Take my hand**_

_**Take my whole life too**_

_**for I can't help**_

_**Falling in love with you'**_

_'Wise men say_

_Only fools rush in'_

_'But I can't'_

_**'I can't help**_

_**Falling in love'**_

_'Falling in love with you'_

_**'Like a river flows**_

_**To the sea'**_

_'So it goes_

_Some things are meant to be'_

_**'Some things are meant to be'**_

_'Take my hand_

_Take my whole life too_

_For I can't help_

_Falling in love with you'_

_'Take my hand_

_Take my whole life too_

_For I can't help_

_Falling in love with you'_ The song ended and the two girls exchanged a peck on the lips and a smile before going to sit down

'That was great guys' Mr Schue said clapping 'Really good. Now, it's going to be a really tough decision to decide who goes on to round two. You've all been fantastic so choosing two couples is going to be really hard. When we see each other tomorrow, I will have made a decision. Go home and have a rest, you've all earned it, dismissed' he let them go with a wave of his hand and the Glee clubbers piled out the door, some more nervous than others, about who would get to round two.

**So... dun dun duuun! Who will make it to round two? I already know of course but which two couples do YOU want to get through?**

**Let me know ^.^ **

**BTW did you like the song I chose? I thought it would suit them because it Lilo and Stitch isn't the first thing you think of when you think of Disney and Brittany is never one for the obvious bless her**

**Love you all**

**Love Tibbins xx**


	8. Round 2 begins

**Hey guys :D here are the results! Dun dun duuuuuun!**

**I dedicate this chapter to Sabaku no Sable ^.^**

**I don't own Glee :(**

**Enjoy :D**

The Glee club gathered the next day, anxiety clearly palpable, Kurt looked to be on the edge of tears, Santana was pretending to look bored, Artie really was bored, Tina was clutching Mikes hand tightly and Rachel didn't take her eyes off Mr Schue, her lips pressed together for once.

'Ok guys' he began, knowing that the suspense was killing half the room 'So I made a decision, and it was a really close one. But the two pairs going on to the next round are …' he paused, waiting to see the reactions, Rachel was bouncing, Kurt was leaning against Puck's shoulder, biting his lip, Tina was making Mike wince, Sam was listening politely, Brittany was staring at him, wide eyed. He hated to disappoint those that had done really well, but there were only four places 'Rachel and Finn' No one looked surprised by this, except Rachel, even though it was fake surprise, mainly joy. She squealed and hugged a grinning Finn next to her, beaming she sat back down, awaiting her 'competition'. She was the best singer in the room she knew and none of the others could match her.

'And the other couple is …' Mr Schue paused for dramatic emphasis, feeling quite mean as he did so, Mike was now trying to prise Tina's hand from his

'Puck and Kurt!' There was a stunned silence for a split second, then the uproar began, light clapping from Rachel, a genuine applause from Sam, Artie, Quinn, Mercedes, Finn and Mike. Kurt appeared frozen while Puck stood, flexed his arms and with a grin draped his arm across Kurt's shoulders and pulled him in for a sideways hug. Kurt barely moved. Brittany and Santana clapped too but the blonde was heard to say 'I _knew _they couldn't handle our awesome' Tina was sullen, she and Mike had done a good job, but she did concede that the song choice had been a big step forward in expression for the normally introverted counter-tenor, so she clapped too.

'Well done all of you' Mr Schue said after the noise had died down 'Remember that this round you will each have individual songs and you are singing to someone who _wasn't_ your duet partner. We'll hear you all tomorrow so that the winner has time to prepare for Friday's assembly' Mr Schue dismissed the Glee Club early, allowing the contestants to practice and those that hadn't made it through to cope with their disappointment. As he rubbed the board and wrote the names of the four who had made it through he wondered what they would sing the next day, and who it would be dedicated to. He was especially curious about Kurt. He had been extremely surprised when he and Puck had chosen that love song, as romantic as Kurt seemed to be, the boy really had a problem with PDA. Mr Schue had a suspicion that his hesitation stemmed from the years of bullying and oppression that he had received; although that had never seemed to curb Kurt's enthusiasm for being who he was, plus assurances from Figgins and Kurt that the bullying had stopped now (Mr Schue suspected Puck's involvement in this) but all the same. Kurt was a private individual, and it was a big leap for him to reveal so much of himself in that love song. He hadn't had high hopes of the boy originally, knowing his highly suspicious nature, but the way he had sung to Puck, as if there wasn't anyone else in the room, so openly was lovely to see. He hoped that Kurt wouldn't close up singing a solo, winning the competition would be good for him. But then there was Rachel. Mr Schue sighed at the thought of the competitive Jewish girl. She was an amazing singer but sometimes she lacked as a person. She didn't always consider the feelings of others and when she did it was only because it suited her. Kurt wasn't like that. He thought of the time when Kurt had blown the high F note on purpose in Defying Gravity (Burt had called him after Kurt had confessed) just to spare his father the torment of vicious phone calls. Rachel wouldn't have done that, he knew with an iron certainty. Rachel put herself first and damned the consequences. Maybe losing a competition would do her good, winning only made her ego that much bigger. Provided of course that she was outsung.

**Sooo ... whatcha think?**

**Let me know ^.^**

**Love Tibbins xx**


	9. Rachel - Round 2

**Hey everyone :D I'm doing okay with updating this aren't I? :P **

**This one is dedicated to LadyPhoenix731 **

**I don't own Glee or Puck/Kurt would exist by now**

**Enjoy :D**

Rachel – Round 2

Rachel had once again insisted on going first. She had been preparing this song since she found out about the competition, and as she stood at the front with her trademark smile and her sheet music, she thought how easy it would be to win. The others were good, but not on her level. She encouraged Finn as much as possible of course, she loved him and she didn't want him to resent her, but he really didn't mind about little internal competitions such as this one as long as they won the big ones like Nationals. She doubted that Puck cared whether or not he won, so he probably wouldn't try too hard and Kurt … She had been surprised when she saw Kurt singing that Tangled song. It was breathtaking and emotional. Kurt was her real competition in this, but whether he realised it was a different matter. It was likely that Puck had given him the confidence to express himself. This time it was a solo. Rachel flipped her hair confidently and addressed the choir room

'The song I am about to sing is dedicated to all people who have suffered from bullying and prejudice' she said smartly 'as a Jew with two gay dads I understand how that kind of discrimination makes people feel and this song is for them.' The music began and Rachel took centre stage

'_I don't know if you can hear me_

_Or if you're even there_

_I don't know if you would listen_

_To a gypsy's prayer_

_Yes I know I'm just an outcast_

_I shouldn't speak to you_

_Still I see your face and wonder_

_Were you once an outcast too_

_God help the outcasts_

_Hungry from birth _

_Show them the mercy_

_They won't find on Earth_

_God help my people_

_We look to you still_

_God help the outcasts_

_When nobody will_

_They ask for wealth_

_They ask for fame_

_They ask for glory to shine on their name_

_They ask for love _

_They can posses_

_They ask for God and his angels_

_To bless them_

_I ask for nothing_

_I can get by_

_But I know so many_

_Less lucky than I_

_Please help my people_

_The poor and downtrod_

_I thought we all were_

_The children of God_

_God help the outcast_

_Children of God' _

Rachel ended the song with a long note and a well rehearsed tear, no one in Glee club was fooled. She may have sung the song of the oppressed but mainly because it suited her voice. She had sung it perfectly, every note spot on, her sometimes ridiculous facial expressions conveying the heart of the song. She was brilliant as always. Rachel beamed at the Glee club, acknowledging the applause with a quick curtsey before going to sit down. She tossed her hair back over her shoulder, confident that she had won. She glanced over at her boyfriend who grinned at her, Puck who clapped but gave her a competitive glare and Kurt who was staring straight ahead, slightly paler than normal, bringing his hands together as long as was customary. Poor boy, Rachel thought as she turned to face the front, accepting Mr Schue's praise with a nod and a smile, he obviously knew that he had just been beaten.

**So there you have it :D one down, three to go**

**What did you think?**

**Let me know**

**Love Tibbins xx**


	10. Puck - Round 2

**Hey :D I wanted to wish you all a merry Christmas and a happy new year so I thought, what better way to do that than posting another chapter on Christmas Eve? :P**

**I want to dedicate this one to JasonDragon64 and I wish you an especially merry Christmas (your puns were the BEST!) and Thank you so much for your uber long and awesome message ^.^**

**I don't own Glee or anything**

**Enjoy :D**

Puck

He sneaked a quick hand squeeze from his boyfriend before going to stand at the front. He really didn't care about winning, he wanted Kurt to win. The boy was pale and obviously nervous, it wasn't because he didn't think he was good enough though. This week was all about expression and Kurt wasn't too good at that. He didn't like letting other people in. It had taken him months to gain the counter-tenor's trust and then a few more weeks to actually become involved. But it was worth it Puck reflected, looking fondly at his boyfriend before the music started. Kurt was worth any amount of time to get him. Not only was he beautiful, he was also exactly what Puck needed, a contrast to himself, he was quiet where Puck was loud, modest where Puck was boastful and careful to Puck's careless. Kurt reigned him back in from stupid ideas whereas Puck convinced Kurt to try new things. Kurt's confidence had improved since they had been together, and so had Pucks grades. Kurt had been tutoring him and his gentle encouragement had helped Puck to see that he really wasn't as stupid as everyone expected him to be. And he _liked _learning stuff. Particularly when Kurt … _bribed _him. Puck grinned at that thought and wiggled his fingers at Kurt who blushed, knowing exactly what he was thinking. Kurt was beautiful when he blushed, his perfect, pale skin tinged with a slight pink, perfect and delicate, just like Kurt.

'Ok, whatever' he began, never really being one for public speaking 'So I chose an Aladdin song and it's dedicated to my lousy father.'

The music began and Puck began his very energetic dance around the choir room

'_Gotta keep_

_One jump ahead of the breadline_

_One swing ahead of the sword_

_I steal, only what I can't afford_

_That's everything_

_One jump ahead of the lawmen_

_That's all and that's no joke_

_These guys don't appreciate I'm broke_

_Riffraff!_

_Street rat!_

_Scoundrel!_

_Take that!_

_Just a little snack guys_

_Rip him open take it back guys_

_I can take a hint_

_Gotta face the facts_

_You're my only friend Abu_

_Oh it's sad Aladdin's hit the bottom_

_He's become a one man rise in crime_

_I'd blame parents except he hasn't got 'em_

_Gotta eat to live_

_Gotta steal to eat_

_Tell you all about it when I've got the time_

_One jump ahead of the slowpokes_

_One skip ahead of my doom_

_Next time gonna use a Nom de plume_

_One jump ahead of the hitman_

_One hit ahead of the flock_

_I think I'll take a stroll around the block_

_Stop thief!_

_Vandal!_

_Outrage!_

_Scandal!_

_Let's not be too hasty_

_Plus don't ya think I'm rather tasty?_

_Gotta eat to live_

_Gotta steal to eat_

_Otherwise we'd get along_

_Wrong!_

_One jump ahead of the hoof beats_

_One hop ahead of the hump_

_One trick ahead of disaster_

_They're quick but I'm much faster_

_Here goes, better throw my hand in_

_Wish me happy landing_

_All I've gotta do is _

_Jump!'_

With that Puck launched himself from the piano and landed, crouched in the choir room, breathing heavily. He stood up to laughter and applause. Kurt was beaming proudly, but Puck could see the strain in his eyes. He really didn't want to sing the song he had chosen. It had taken two late night phone calls, a whole evening of encouragement and a morning of praise to get him to agree, and he had promised, so he would. But Puck knew until the moment came where he began to sing, he would hate every second of it.

'That was great Puck' Mr Schue said. That song really suited you, Puck gave a sarcastic bow and a grin and went to sit next to Kurt. Glad to see the flash of worry on Rachel's face as he passed.

**Sooo didya like it? I thought that this song suited him because of his rebel badassness and it shows that life has been hard for him since his dad left, financial trouble and lack of a male role model and all that stuff that made Puck act out. I love Puck 3 can you tell? ;)**

**Again, merry Christmas :D**

**Love Tibbins xx**


	11. Finn - Round 2

**Hey guys :D I know this is a short chapter and it took me a few days to write but only because it took me ages to think of a song for him to sing xD**

**Finn isn't one of my favourite characters so sorry about the lack of depth :P**

**This one is dedicated to Shamrock1100 because only he can get away with calling Puck, 'Puckie'**

**I don't own Glee or Disney**

**Enjoy ^.^**

Finn

Finn got up to stand at the front, not really sure what to say

'So I wanna dedicate this song to Mr Schue' he said, meeting the man's eyes 'because you've always been there when I needed you and you've done your best to make me into a man, and this song kinda describes how you made the glee club into something great so this is for you.

'_Let's get down to business_

_To defeat the Huns_

_Did they send me daughters_

_When I asked for sons?_

_You're the saddest bunch_

_I ever met_

_But you can bet_

_Before we're through_

_Mister I'll make a man out of you_

_Tranquil as a forest_

_But a fire within_

_Once you find your centre_

_You are sure to win_

_You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot_

_And you haven't got a clue_

_Somehow I'll make a man out of you_

_I'm never gonna catch my breath_

_Say goodbye to those who knew me_

_Boy was I a fool at school for cutting gym_

_This guys got me scared to death_

_Hope he doesn't see right through me_

_Now I really wish that I knew how to swim_

_We are men_

_We must be swift as the coursing river_

_With all the force of a great typhoon_

_With all the strength of a raging fire_

_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon_

_Time is racing towards us_

_Till the Huns arrive_

_Heed my every order_

_And you might survive_

_You're not suited for _

_The rage of war_

_So pack up_

_Go home_

_You're through_

_How could I make a man out of you?_

_We are men_

_We must be swift as the coursing river_

_With all the force of a great typhoon_

_With all the strength of a raging fire_

_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon_

_We are men_

_We must be swift as the coursing river_

_With all the force of a great typhoon_

_With all the strength of a raging fire_

_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon'_

Finn finished singing. Mr Schue was the first to clap

'Thank you Finn. It was really moving that you dedicated that song to me. Thank you' Finn sat down next to Rachel who squeezed his arm. He had done well he knew. He only hoped that the Glee club didn't think that he had dedicated that song to Mr Schue to gain favour. He was just expressing how he felt which was what they were supposed to do after all. He didn't care if he didn't win. If anything he was rooting for Rachel. She had been amazing in her choice of song. Finn could never get over how talented she was.

**Yeah ... can you tell I really don't care all that much about Finn? :P Sorry about the shortness of the chapter but it's Kurt's turn next ;)**

**Let me know what you thought :D **

**Love Tibbins xx**


	12. Kurt - Round 2

**A speed update this is ... and I am typing like Yoda for some reason xD**

**This chapter is dedicated to svallkille because the ending won't turn out the way you said you wanted so I'm sorry for that**

**I've had this song planned since starting this fic and it was lovely to write**

**I hope it's as nice to read**

**I don't own anything**

**Enjoy ^.^**

Kurt

As Kurt stood, fluid as a dancer and floated down the stets to the front, everyone noticed how pale he was. He looked terrified although there was a steely glint of determination in his eye. Everyone felt respect for Kurt in that moment. Someone who was going to do something he really didn't want to because he was doing it for someone else. He reached the front and turned to face the Glee club. His voice trembled slightly as he spoke.

'This song is for my Mom. Because this was her favourite Disney film. She cried every time she watched it and she would always sing this to me. The memory of this song has helped me through a lot and it's only fair that I repay that now by singing this to her.' The music began and recognition dawned on most of the girls' faces. Mercedes began to cry as Kurt began to sing

'_Baby mine don't you cry_

_Baby mine dry your eyes_

_Rest your head close to my heart_

_Never to part_

_Baby of mine' _

Kurt's eyes filled with tears as he sung, imagining it was his mother singing to him as she used to do, her soft, brown curls tickling his face as she leant down to his his cheek, he could always feel the wetness of tears on her cheeks. She always cried. Kurt used to think she was silly. But since she died, Kurt couldn't watch Dumbo without bawling either.

'_Little one, when you play_

_Don't you mind what they say_

_Let those eyes sparkle and shine_

_Never a tear_

_Baby of mine'_

She would always pull him close as she sang this and at the time Kurt only knew that she loved him. Now, he understood that she had been telling him to always be himself. She had know he would be different, even then. And she was telling him in that song that she loved him anyway and she wanted him to be happy and not listen to other people when they were mean to him. Hearing the song again Kurt felt a child. He hadn't even practised it once. It didn't feel right to hear the song before he gave it to his mother. He felt as if he was three again, on the couch, his mother's arm around him. His feet were tucked up on the couch and he laid with his head in his mother's lap. Surrounded by her smell of soft lavender and coconut milk. He always stayed awake until the pink elephant song but during that he usually drifted off to sleep. He would wake up when his mother lifted him up to take him to bed, she would tuck him in, kiss him goodnight, and sing Baby Mine over and over again, stroking his hair until he went back to sleep.

'_From your head to your toes_

_Baby mine_

_You're so sweet goodness knows_

_Baby mine_

_You are so precious to me_

_Cute as can be_

_Baby of mine_

_Baby mine_

_Baby mine'_

As Kurt let go of the last note, he heard his mother whisper to him 'I love you' as she did after he had begun to drift off every night. She had told him that every day without fail. After she had gone, he missed the constant assurance almost as much as his mother herself. Burt had done the best he could with what he was given and Kurt knew that his dad loved him. But sometimes he would sneak to the living room in the middle of the night and slide in Dumbo. He never felt closer to his mother than he did when watching that film. His eyes had been closed for the majority of the song but now he opened them. His cheeks were wet and he wiped his tears away, ashamed. He looked around the glee club, Rachel, Mercedes, Quinn, Tina were crying and even Finn, Artie and Santana had tears in their eyes. They were all looking at him with such pity. That made him angry. He didn't want their pity, or their sympathy. He had been singing for his mother, not for some stupid competition. Then he met Noah's eyes. Chocolate brown and filled with pride. Not pity, but pride and love. But the weight of the rest of those stares was too much and Kurt turned tail and almost ran out of the choir room, knowing that Noah would give him his bag the next day. Knowing that not even Noah truly understood. Right now, he wanted his mom, so he went to his truck and headed towards the next best thing, his dad.

When he got to the garage and saw Burt working on an old Chevy he felt both better and worse at the same time. Kurt leaned against the car until his dad noticed him and put down his spanner, about to ask if his wanted money when Kurt just hugged him without saying a word, his arms sliding around Burt's middle. Burt didn't ask questions but hugged his son back, one hand in Kurt's hair, the other around his thin shoulders. When he heard the sobbing he pulled back gently

'Now Kurt, are you going to tell me what this is all about?'

Kurt sniffed, smiled and nodded. Burt called to someone in the back to close up shop as Kurt took him by the hand and led him out of the garage, towards home.

**Awww I love Burt :P I wanted to get him in there somewhere**

**What do you think of the song? I know it's quite a short song but I made up for it with actual depth into Kurt I hope :P**

**Please, please, please let me know if you like it and review. I really do live for them you know**

**Love Tibbins xx**


	13. The Aftermath

**Another really quick update right? I know! ^.^**

**This is just a filler chapter really. I didn't want to move on to the next day without having all the reactions**

**I don't own anything**

**This chapter is dedicated to JasonDragon64 because you mentioned Schuinn and it make me laugh**

**Enjoy ^.^**

The Glee club just sat there stunned after Kurt walked out. No one spoke. Then Puck gathered Kurt's bag and left too, presumably to return Kurt's bag to him. After Puck rounded the corner everyone started talking at once

'He was crying'

'Last time I saw him cry was when his dad was in a coma'

'Why did he walk out?'

'He never told me, not once!'

'Guys!' The last was Mr Schue. He held up his hands and the chatty teens fell quiet 'I don't think we should dwell on why he walked out. It was a huge leap for Kurt to share such an intimate part of himself with all of us and that deserves our respect. But it doesn't give us the right to pry into every aspect of his life. We can show him we're there for him but there's no need to bring up what happened. But it deserves a reward'

'Like a supportive medley?' That came from Rachel. Mr Schue almost rolled his eyes. 'No Rachel, Kurt won this competition. He expressed himself better than anyone, and coming from Kurt, that's huge. He deserves this.'

'Mr Schuester' said Rachel in her _I'm being mature and reasonable so give me what I want_ voice 'I don't think Kurt will _want _to win. After all it involves singing in front of the whole school and it was difficult enough for him to sing in front of _us_. Mightn't it be better for him if you say that _I _won as I was clearly second place, so he won't have to go through that?'

Mercedes cut in there

'Oh _Hell _to the no! Kurt won this contest and he deserves the chance. If he don't want it then and _only _then will I sit back and let little miss prissy white girl take over. But we need to at least ask him.'

Rachel opened her mouth, presumably to make a comment about being called 'Little miss prissy white girl' but Mr Schue interrupted

'I agree Mercedes. We need to give Kurt the chance to decide whether he wants to perform round 3 or not. We'll announce that he is the winner tomorrow and see how he takes it.' Everyone nodded, except Rachel who pouted and flounced out of the room. Mr Schue sighed

'Dismissed'

**So didya like it?**

**Not really much I know but it kinda needed to be there. Only two more chapters to go now I think. Maybe three**

**Nearing the end D: You guys have been great**

**Please review ^.^**

**Love Tibbins xx**


	14. To 3 or not to 3?

**Here you are you lovely people :D another chapter for you ^.^**

**Again I own nothing except the ideas in my brain**

**This chapter is dedicated to Sabaku no Sable :D**

**Enjoy ^.^**

Noah arrived in his truck to pick Kurt up for school the next morning. He rang the doorbell and the door opened a second later.

'Kurt! Noah's here' Burt called. The man looked calm and fond as he often did. But as he glanced back into the house, Noah saw a deep sadness etched in his eyes. Kurt had wanted to talk about his mother last night. He did sometimes, when he felt he was losing her or had been reminded of her. Sometimes they were happy conversations, filled with laughter, other times, they were sad conversations, filled with tears and hugs and attempts at comfort on both sides. Noah suspected one of the latter. Especially after the song that Kurt had sung. Talking about his dead wife always upset him, but he never denied Kurt the chance and he wouldn't hold back information from him, no matter how sad or irrelevant. He held firm to the belief that it would help them to heal if they could talk about her rather than locking her away in a box and pretending she didn't exist. Something for which Kurt was truly grateful and something that increased Noah's respect for the man. No matter how much it hurt, he would dwell on bad times to help his son.

'Look after him' was all Burt said before Kurt appeared behind his father. Noah nodded to Burt in answer and reached under his arm to take Kurt's hand. He almost pulled the counter-tenor to his truck and opened Kurt's door for him before going around the other side to the drivers seat. The drive was silent, but not uncomfortably so, it was peaceful and Kurt looked happier than he did yesterday. Talking to Burt about his mother always made him feel better later. He felt as if he knew her better and she didn't feel so far away.

'So, Noah said before opening Kurt's door to let him out 'What are you going to sing on Friday?' Kurt blinked up at him

'What?'

'Well you kicked butt during that song Kurt. You obviously won' Noah said with the air of someone who knew what they were talking about. Kurt smiled a little sadly

'Nah, I walked out.' he said, linking Noah's arm. He would allow this small contact when he was in a good mood, confident that Noah would scare away any unwanted attention. 'They'll have given it to Rachel, assuming I didn't want it.'

'Do you want it?' Noah asked conversationally, as if he didn't care about the answer, he just wanted to know. Which was true. If Kurt didn't want to sing in front of the whole school then he wouldn't blame him, wouldn't try to change his mind and would let Berry take over. But if he _did, _then Berry be damned Kurt was getting up on that stage and singing his little heart out. Kurt shrugged

'I don't know' he said honestly, there was no point in lying to Noah so he never did 'It'd be nice in the moment, but leading up to it would be terrifying. Singing that song in front of Glee was hard enough, singing something that relates to myself in front of the school? It would kind of give all the jocks licence to bully me again. Singing about my feelings to the entire school.' Noah flexed his arm around Kurt's

'You know I wouldn't let that happen' he said protectively, rewarded with a Kurt blush he continued 'And the in the moment feeling would be pretty sweet.' Kurt laughed and nodded

'Yeah, it would be'

Later on, in the choir room, everyone was seated and Mr Schue announced that Kurt had indeed won and if he wanted to, would proceed to round three. Kurt paled and glanced at Noah, who raised one eyebrow. That was all it took for him to be reminded of their conversation this morning and how it would feel to get out on stage and sing his heart out in front of the jocks and douches that had bullied him for years.

So Kurt nodded his head and smiled, mainly he was smiling at the expression on Rachel's face.

**So there you have it. Just two more chapters to go I think.**

**Please let me know what you think. Feedback is very important, how else will I improve? **

**Please review :D**

**Love Tibbins xx**


	15. Almost There

**Ok you wonderful people, here is another chapter ^.^ I warn you that this one may contain a few mistakes because it's almost three in the morning and I only had a couple of hours sleep last night**

**This chapter is really long though so I thought that kinda makes up for the lack of song ;)**

**I own nothing**

**This one is dedicated to Shamrock1100 (I'm noticing that the same people tend to review so I dedicate the chapters to the same people xD)**

**Enjoy ^.^**

Friday dawned cold but sunny. Kurt got up before his alarm went off. He hadn't slept well. He got in the shower and lathered shampoo and conditioner onto his hair. He spent a long time massaging his scalp, trying to calm himself down with the repetitive motions. He tried to enjoy the heat of the water and the clean, sharp smell of his body wash . He shut the water off as it began to cool and wrapped himself in a towel and patted himself dry. Then he pulled on his fluffy white bathrobe and went to his wardrobe. He selected two outfits. Knowing that he had a spare in his locker just in case of a slushie facial, he donned one and armed with a comb and hairspray he sat at his vanity and attacked his hair, he teased out all of the knots and styled it to perfection. Then he used copious amounts of moisturiser and hand cream and after that dried he just sat there and stared at himself in the mirror.

He was pale. Paler than usual and there would have been dark rings under his eyes had he not applied concealer. He was nervous. Extremely nervous. He trusted Noah to keep him safe of course but he didn't want to be one of those people who was always dependent on their significant other to protect them. He wanted to be able to handle himself, and he did that by securing himself in the knowledge that he was better than them. That he would go somewhere and actually make something of his life. He looked down on everyone outside of Glee and especially the jocks. Noah had told him that that had at least gained him some small measure of respect in that particular clique, that he didn't break down and cry every time someone shoved him into a locker. Of course the way that they _showed _that respect was trying to beat it out of him. Not that Noah had taken part in that particular escapade. He wasn't even sure he knew about it. Kurt certainly wasn't going to tell him; it had been before they began dating but _after _Noah had shown interest. There hadn't been any bruises on his face and luckily he had been wearing last season Marc Jacobs anyway so those clothes went straight in the trash. But he had known even then that they were only doing it to get a reaction. He didn't cry once.

Kurt jerked himself out of his memories and sighed. He only hoped that the assembly today wouldn't lead to a repeat performance. If it did then he wouldn't tell Noah, but if he saw the bruises then there would be hell to pay and Noah really needed to stay out of trouble. He could protect his significant other too.

Noah came to pick him up and take him to school. Burt gave him a bear hug before he left, conveying with his actions what he didn't know how to say in words, his support. Kurt gave his father a wobbly smile before jumping into Noah's truck. No matter what happened today, he would not cry. He went blotchy when he cried and that was not a good look for him. Red and white patches on his face would _not _work with his dark blue sweater. So he swallowed the lump in his throat and smiled at Noah as if all was right with the world.

'Babe, you're gonna kick butt today. No need to freak out' Kurt dropped the smile and stared incredulously at his boyfriend

'What gave it away? That was my best acting' Noah raised an eyebrow as he started up the engine

'The fact that you were acting. And the fear in those beautiful eyes of yours' he gave Kurt a wink as he pulled away from the curb which made Kurt feel all warm and tingly inside.

'I love you' he said breathlessly. The truck jerked to a sudden stop, luckily their road was empty. 'Jeez are you _trying _to kill me!?' Kurt exclaimed, immediately checking that his hair had survived the instant brake. After he was certain that his hair was still fabulous he turned to his boyfriend angrily 'What the _hell _Noah?'

Noah was staring straight ahead at the road, an expression on his face that said he couldn't quite believe what was going on. Finn got that expression a lot and it was strange to see it on Noah the badass who took everything in his stride.

'What did you just say?' Kurt frowned worriedly as Noah turned his head slowly to look at him as if he had just turned pink and started spewing rainbows from his mouth

'Noah, are you alri-'

'What did you just say?' Kurt blinked rapidly a few times

'What the hell?'

'No, before that'

'Are you trying to kill me?' Noah made a dismissive gesture

'Before that' realisation dawned on Kurt and he blushed. So much for matching face

'Uh … I said … Um … I mean ...' he stammered, not exactly sure what his next words would be

'You said you loved me' Kurt looked down at his knees, sure he looked like a tomato. Then he felt a gentle but strong finger under his chin, raising it to meet Noah's warm, melted chocolate eyes. Without warning he leaned in and pressed their lips together. Kurt fell into the kiss naturally. It wasn't the first time they had kissed of course, but this had to take the calorie free imaginary cake for most unexpected. But even as surprised as he was, it felt right. When Noah pulled back, Kurt licked his lips nervously.

'Thank you' the jock and former bully said

'For what?'

'We've been dating nine months three weeks and four days now Kurt, and you've never said that before. Not once.'

'Oh' Kurt managed; and even that was an effort. 'Sorry'

'Don't be' he said, starting the engine again after a quick squeeze of Kurt's hand. 'I love you too' he said it so casually. Kurt knew that he had uttered this phrase a thousand times before to a hundred different girls. But he also knew that Noah meant it this time. And his insides were burning in a good way and he couldn't help but smile. 'I'm just wondering why you decided to say it'

'Because I just realised now how true it is' Kurt said in a small voice as they turned a corner. 'And because you took one look at me and knew exactly what to say to make me feel better, even though I was pretending to be fine you just _know _me that well.' they lapsed into silence then and Noah didn't speak until he was parked outside McKinley

'You just need to believe in yourself Kurt' he said after unbuckling his seatbelt. 'You're better than all of them. Even Rachel. And you're going to make it because you are so much stronger than anyone else I know.' then he jumped down and walked around his truck to open the door for Kurt and take his hand to help him down. Kurt gave him a half smile and slipped his hand into Noah's for once.

'It's hard to believe that sometimes' Kurt said in a rare show of self-pity which showed just how truly nervous the counter-tenor was. Noah squeezed his hand and they started across the car park. As they passed by the dumpster, Kurt unconsciously drew closer to Noah who looked down at him but said nothing. Kurt had a perfect poker face, but his lips were too thin to be natural. Noah understood. After all, this was the main place that Kurt associated with the bullying he had been on the receiving end of. He tightened his hold on Kurt's hand. A silent promise that that part of his life was over.

'Hey Hummel' one of the jocks called, making Kurt jump slightly but he hid it well and ignored the speaker, although Noah could feel him tense 'I hear you're gonna be singing in assembly today. We're gonna enjoy that' he cracked his knuckles menacingly. Noah allowed Kurt to keep walking but he himself turned around

'You wanna mess with him, you mess with me' he growled 'So don't bother.' not waiting to hear a reply he strode back up to Kurt and slid his arm around his waist. He knew that on a normal day, Kurt would bat his hand away with a quick glance around and a mix of fear and amusement in his eyes; but today, knowing that Noah's comment would lose its value if he did that, instead he moved his own arm in a mirroring position. Making it clear to everyone that Kurt was under Noah Puckerman's protection. And although this stung his pride slightly, he had to admit that it was nice to be protected once in a while.

**Ok... so what do you think? The song will DEFINITELY be next chapter and then there will probably be at least one more chapter after that. I hope it isn't dragging :/**

**There is a teensy clue as to the song he will sing though in this chapter, any guesses? ;)**

**Please review and let me know what you think. I really appreciate all my reviewers and I love you all**

**Love Tibbins xx**


	16. Kurt - Round 3

**Hello again lovely people ^.^**

**Here is the one you've all been waiting for :P you FINALLY get to see what song Kurt sings YAY :D**

**This chapter is dedicated to peetalovesme124 ^.^**

**I own nowt**

**Enjoy ^.^**

Kurt changed his outfit in the girls bathroom. His hands were shaking so that he could barely do up the buttons on his shirt. He was trying to take deep breaths but he had to stop so he didn't cry. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but the threat that morning had scared him more than he let on. He knew that it wasn't just one jock that felt that way, and he would be singing in front of all of them.

'Hey' Kurt almost jumped out of his skin. But he relaxed when he recognised his boyfriends voice and the feel of his arms as they wrapped around his waist 'I knew you'd be here' Kurt gave Noah a wobbly smile in the mirror. Noah's hands reached up and deftly buttoned up his shirt for him

'How?' he managed, his mouth dry. Noah rested his chin on Kurt's shoulder, hands meeting around his waist

'Because you would never get on a stage in the same clothes you've been wearing all day.' he said. Kurt shuddered as he felt Noah's warm breath on his ear 'and because you're nervous and the girls bathroom makes you feel safe' Kurt dropped his head back slightly

'What if I choke?' he said 'What if I miss a note and sound terrible?'

'You won't' Noah said soothingly 'You need to believe in the song. Remember that this one is for you Kurt'

'But what if?' Kurt knew that he sounded whiny, but he couldn't help it. His stomach felt like it was full of snakes he turned around in Noah's arms and fisted his shirt, resting his head on Noah's chest. His breathing was uneven and he was close to sobbing. Noah stroked the back of his head once and then pushed him back by his shoulders gently, looking him directly in his sea green eyes

'If you sound terrible I'll still love you, I'll intimidate anyone who so much as looks at you wrong and I'll be proud that you tried. He brought his lips to Kurt's for a moment and then straightened up and prodded him gently in the back to get him to leave the bathroom, he then nudged him in the direction of backstage and left with a call of 'I'm in the front row'

Kurt shook his head fondly, knowing that no one else could have made him feel better. Noah was right, he needed to do this for himself. So he lifted his chin, dropped his shoulders and walked backstage to wait for his cue and when it came he stepped out into the spotlight and gave the audience a sweeping look of his best haughty derision. He held his head high but he stole a quick look at Noah in the front as the music started who gave him a slight nod of encouragement. Kurt looked into those chocolate brown eyes that believed in him so much and then he lifted his eyes into the spotlight. Noah was right. He needed to believe. He was singing this to Noah and his dad as much as himself. The two people who always believed in him, who always encouraged him to push himself, to be better, to know that he could do whatever he wanted and be who he was.

'_I am not a child now_

_I can take care of myself_

_I mustn't let them down now_

_Mustn't let them see me cry_

_I'm fine_

_I'm fine_

_I'm too tired to listen_

_I'm to old to believe_

_All these childish stories_

_There is no such thing as faith_

_And trust_

_And pixie dust_

_I try_

_But it's so hard to believe_

_I try _

_But I can't see what you see_

_I try_

_I try_

_I try_

_My whole world is changing_

_I don't know where to turn_

_I can't leave you waiting_

_But I can't stay and watch the city burn_

_Mmm, watch it burn_

_'Cause I try_

_But it's so hard to believe_

_I try _

_But I can't see what you see_

_I try_

_I try_

_I try and try_

_To understand the distance in between_

_The love I feel, the things I fear_

_And every single dream_

_I can finally see it_

_Now I have to believe_

_All those precious stories_

_How the world is made of faith_

_And trust_

_And pixie dust_

_I'll try_

_'Cause I finally believe_

_I'll try_

_'Cause I can see what you see_

_I'll try_

_I'll try_

_I will try_

_I'll try_

_To fly'_

Kurt ended the song on a soft note. He looked down at the audience. Noah was the first to stand and cheer, the Glee club followed, so did all the other unpopular kids, and those that didn't quite get into the cheerios or the football team. Only the jocks stayed seated, some with smug, threatening grins, others with tight lips and anger in their eyes. Kurt looked at them all without fear. They couldn't hurt him here. The rest of the school was on his side, they all understood him. For once, they really _knew _a small part of him. And in that moment, he felt invincible.

**So... what do you think? I'm not sure whether to leave it there or add on another chapter ... Opinions?**

**Did you like the song? It's 'I'll Try' from Peter Pan 2. A film that I didn't really like mind you but this song is beautiful. Youtube it ^.^**

**Please review and let me know what you think. Should I change this story to 'complete'?**

**Love Tibbins xx**


	17. Doing Good

**Here we are. At the end. Welcome and thank you all for sticking through it. **

**I hate finishing stories :( I always miss the mad rush of reviews and favourites after I've uploaded a new chapter. **

**I hope that this ending doesn't disappoint**

**I don't own Glee**

**This chapter is for Shamrock1100 because I love his reviews ^.^ and JasonDragon64 because you have been a great follower of my fanfics So thank you both especially**

**Enjoy **

For the rest of the day as Kurt walked to and from his lessons with his usual bitchy glare, he noticed a distinct lack of bitchy comments about his snooty, high and mighty ways. In fact, people actually went out of their way to make his life a little easier. Someone actually held the door for him for Maths and several people moved out of his way in the hall without him even having to ask. He knew that this was just a today thing. He knew that tomorrow no one would give him the time of day but just for today it was a nice gesture of their understanding and Kurt appreciated it. Which is why he smiled at each person and thanked them. He didn't need his mask for today so he let it slide. It was only at lunch, when he ran into the jocks on his way to the cafeteria that his mask slammed back onto his face, or maybe that was just Azimio lifting him up by his shirt collar and slamming him against the lockers, pressing his face dangerously close. Kurt hid his fear beneath disgust as he hung there

'You little fag.' Azimio hissed 'you think that you can sing your faggy little heart out in front of us and get away with it? Think again'

'Whilst your vocabulary is astounding I can't help but think that a rendezvous with a thesaurus would only broaden your highly elusive brain' Azimio growled and tightened his grip. Kurt knew that he had made a mistake in using big words. None of the jocks liked to be proven stupid after all, but Kurt would not back down. He would take it all with a dose of sarcasm and a lot of wit. It wouldn't save him from whatever pain Azimio was planning but it would at least keep him from seeming weak. Kurt Hummel hated to be weak. And his refusal to give up would at least gain him a grudging respect … as well as the desire to beat it out of him. Kurt closed his eyes instinctively as Azimio closed his fist and aimed it for Kurt's stomach, then suddenly, his butt hit the floor and he opened his eyes in surprise to see Noah and Azimio squaring off, Azimio sporting a split lip. The other jocks made a circle around them and chanted, none were rooting for Noah. Kurt scrambled to his feet and pushed his way through the jocks, trying desperately to see what was going on, by the time he managed to wiggle to the front, Puck had Azimio on the ground and was hitting him repeatedly. Several of the other's intervened then, pulling Puck off their fallen comrade

'I told you Azimio' Puck yelled, fighting against his restraints 'I _told_ you! You mess with Kurt and you mess with me!' Azimio struggled to stand and spat blood out of his mouth, then he turned and spotted Kurt. With an evil grin he called to the guys holding Noah to keep him restrained, then in a flash, he was behind Kurt and had the boy in a headlock. Noah struggled tenfold as Kurt began to choke. He tried to claw at the tightening bicep around his throat but Azimio wouldn't let go

'Fucking coward!' Puck roared. Kurt tried to kick behind him but Azimio yanked him off the floor and his legs dangled uselessly, hanging by his neck with Azimio's thick arm cutting off his air, Kurt began to see black spots, then he was falling again and Noah was by his side, telling him to breathe, that he was safe now. Kurt massaged his throat as he gasped for air. He looked up as Noah pulled him close, seeing how all the jocks were being restrained or punched by the other Glee guys, and some others that Kurt recognised from the assembly. Mercedes strode up to Azimio and slapped him as hard as she could before bitching him out for attacking her best friend

'...you'd better be damn sorry for picking on my boy Kurt, and if I _ever _hear about anything like this again I will cut you like a loaf of bread' she ranted at him as he was grinding his teeth, held back by Finn, not that he would ever hit a girl. Hummel was the closest he could get without his rep taking a hit.

Noah helped Kurt up, knowing that Kurt didn't want tot be seen to need comfort in front of all those people. He then looked at all the other guys come to help out and thanked them all with a nod.

Kurt was touched that he had managed to influence so many people with just one song, the day before, only the Glee club would have come to their aid, the others would have just walked on by, trying not to get involved, so as not to become a target and now, here they were. Standing up for him because he had given a glimpse of himself to them and they respected him for it, it made them willing to face their own fears of the jocks in favour of helping someone else. Kurt truly felt that he had done good that morning, and his heart soared.

**A bit ... odd I know. To be honest I'm not really sure about it.**

**Please let me know what you think. I need to know if you like it and if you don't I'll change it because I know it's not really consistent with the rest of the fic, but maybe it works? I needed an extra chapter to round it off with. Please, constructive critisicm is always helpful.**

**I'll mark this as 'complete' but if you want me to change it I will**

**Love you all**

**Love Tibbins xx**


End file.
